


if you wanna go to heaven you should love me tonight

by tenmilliontrinkets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Jeez, M/M, Not really an AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, don't read if you're sunshine, these are tags i never thought i'd use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmilliontrinkets/pseuds/tenmilliontrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You honestly thought you could beat me, Iwa-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna go to heaven you should love me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Young Gods by Halsey do you all see how i’m too squeamish to put the word “fuck” in the title but i just wrote a thousand some words of sin
> 
> thank you to the lovely anon who sent in this (my first!) request what a wonderful way to start
> 
> send in requests to hajiime.tumblr.com

“You honestly thought you could beat me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa goads, and Hajime wants to _tear_ at him, rip him limb from limb-

“Pitiful,” his breath is stifling heat over Hajime’s face, sweat still cooling at the back of his neck where one of Hajime’s hands is tangled in his hair, and Oikawa brings his fingers up to claw at Hajime’s arms. “Get back at me,” he hisses, sinking his teeth into Hajime’s shoulder, and it shouldn’t feel as good as it does. “I played dirty, didn’t I?”

 

_Oikawa meets his eyes through the net, winking at Hajime like it means nothing to him, like it’s something he’d throw towards a crowd._

_“I want a good game, Iwa-chan,” he calls when he’s about to serve, “don’t go easy on me.”_

“Don’t you _dare_ , Iwa-chan,” he bites out when Hajime flutters his hands over Oikawa’s hips, too gentle, “you know what I’m here for.” Hajime digs his nails in, dragging Oikawa forwards and gritting his teeth next to Oikawa’s ear.

 

_It’s brutal, stronger than Hajime’s ever seen Oikawa serve. He didn’t ever think it’d be directed at him. Hajime runs for it, sees his new setter shake his head at him apologetically when he gets close enough, and Hajime hears the smack of rubber against the wood floor behind him too soon. Oikawa’s features twist, Hajime can see his jaw clench when the point goes to Oikawa’s team._

It’s almost similar to the haughty sneer Oikawa is wearing now, tension collected at the junction of his neck. Hajime flips them, shoving Oikawa back against the lockers, and he sees Oikawa wince when his spine knocks against edge of a lock. “On your knees,” he’s lucid, working on instinct when he fixes his fingers tight against Oikawa’s scalp and _pushes._

“That’s better,” Oikawa croons, condescending and teasing even kneeling in front of him, and Hajime tugs him closer until his mouth ghosts over Hajime through his shorts. “Missed you,” Oikawa mutters, and Hajime doesn’t have time to think before Oikawa’s lips are on him.

 

_“Tch, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa shakes his finger, “you could do better. Are you out of practice?” Oikawa knows the line he’s walking because he’s walked it a million times. Hajime keeps quiet, lets his teammates watch him anxiously, and stands in position._

Oikawa’s eyes are closed, lashes fluttering as he takes Hajime deeper, deeper until he coughs and pulls off.

“You can’t expect me to do all the work,” Oikawa pouts, and Hajime doesn’t want to think about the redness of his lips, “come on,” Oikawa takes Hajime’s hands and plants them in his hair again, aligning his lips with the head of Hajime’s cock before looking up. Hajime takes a deep breath, pushing, and Oikawa gags when Hajime hits the back of his throat, a minute shake of his head almost making Hajime come right then. Oikawa still has him in the palm of his hand, Hajime knows, he's still in control no matter what position he's in.

 _Keep going_ , Oikawa digs his nails into Hajime’s hips. He bucks forward, bringing Oikawa’s face closer against him.

 

_The score isn’t budging, Hajime spiking back the serves Oikawa deals out relentlessly. He knows this pattern, he’s seen this in play before. Hajime could keep at it forever, force Oikawa into a corner and make him break, but it’s the team with the stronger six that wins. Oikawa has trained his six well, and the final whistle blows when it’s Hajime’s side that the ball drops on._

Oikawa’s eyes are red, tears tracking over his cheeks and collecting on the bridge of his nose, but Hajime doesn’t stop until he’s heaving, panting, and Oikawa is gripping the base of his cock _tight_ when he pulls his mouth off, spit-slick, and his voice is deliciously hoarse when he speaks.

“Let me have some fun, why don’t you?” Oikawa stands up, tugging his shorts to his ankles and pushing Hajime over towards the bench.

"Just watch the show for a second," Oikawa winks, lecherous and downright dirty as he leans back, long legs spread wide. He meets Hajime's eyes when he sinks two fingers into himself and huffs out a breath.

"Wish this was you already, Iwa-chan, just one more," Hajime feels like he's frozen, vision tunneled on just Oikawa in front of him, fucking himself almost too rough. He's _burning_ by the time Oikawa pushes him backwards onto the bench. It hurts his spine, wood rough against the bare skin of his legs, but Oikawa’s straddling his waist and dragging Hajime’s cock over his entrance,  letting Hajime sink into him just so and pulling away, over and over until Hajime wraps his hands around Oikawa’s hips and slams him downwards, knocking his head against the surface behind him as Oikawa writhes.

“ _Fuck_ , right there,” Oikawa falls forward, bracing his hands on either side of Hajime’s head and shoving his hips downwards, his eyes rolling backwards as Hajime meets him halfway. “You can go harder than that,” Oikawa’s back to goading, pulling at Hajime's nerves and slowing his pace to _torturous_. "Truly out of practice," Oikawa speeds up again when he feels Hajime tense, smirking at him, running a hand over his chest to wrap around his own cock.

"Don't touch yourself," Hajime bats Oikawa's hand away and pins his wrists behind his back. Oikawa arches forward in response, a high keen falling from his lips when Hajime shifts his hips _just so_ -

"Iwa-chan, don't be mean," Hajime wants to smile at Oikawa's bated breath, a crack in the solid composure he's spent so long maintaining. "Let me come, _please_?" Hajime feels it when Oikawa relinquishes power and lets go, feels it in the slump of his shoulders and the submissive openness in the way he stops struggling against Hajime’s hold on his wrists.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa’s begging now, rocking against him and attempting for friction against Hajime’s stomach, “haven’t I been good? Hajime, _fuck me_ ,” Oikawa sobs, falling against Hajime’s chest. It’s almost too much, almost _too good_ when Oikawa is pliant and boneless as Hajime pulls them so Oikawa is beneath him, arms wrapped loosely behind Hajime’s neck, and Oikawa’s eyes snap open when Hajime presses forward and knocks the breath out of him.

“Finally,” Oikawa hisses, clawing at Hajime’s back, deep gouges he’s sure will raise questions when he changes for practice the next day. Hajime snaps his hips, aiming for the spot that makes Oikawa bite into the hollow of his collarbone, and he revels in the hitch of Oikawa’s breath when he finds it, a hard press of nails on his ribs emphasizing the pleasure that courses down his spine. Oikawa meets his eyes for a beat, asking, and it hits Hajime harder than when Oikawa was pleading. He tangles a hand in the hair at the nape of Oikawa’s neck, bringing him close enough to slot their lips together, searing and wet as Oikawa pants against his mouth, biting Hajime’s lip and sucking at his jaw.

“A little more,” Oikawa whimpers and tightens his legs around Hajime’s waist. Hajime reaches between them and feathers his fingers over Oikawa’s cock, Oikawa’s back bowing almost in half as he groans, low and loud in the back of his throat, his voice raw with need. Hajime’s shuddering and bruising his fingers onto the backs of Oikawa's thighs as he comes, Oikawa close after, spilling over into his hand and dragging him forward into a filthy kiss. He breathes hard against Hajime's mouth until their heartbeats settle, haze clearing enough that they can finally see each other property. Oikawa's hair is too long, Hajime notices, matting at the ends, and his fingers are bitten raw worse than they were in high school. He doesn't want to think about what else he's missed.

"That was fun," Oikawa untangles himself and pushes off of the bench with the slightest of winces. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"You haven't replied to any texts, calls, nothing," he doesn't have a right to pry, but then, doesn't he? He's been this idiot's keeper since primary school, as if he'll let all of his hard work go to waste as soon as they're separated.

"I-" Oikawa looks shocked, blinking owlishly at him. "It's not _fair_ , Iwa-chan," his lip quivers and Hajime immediately knows what's coming.

"Don't _cry_ , goddammit Oikawa," he mutters as fat, crocodile tears track over Oikawa's red cheeks.

"I was trying to let you live, Iwa-chan, college life and all," Oikawa gesticulates wildly and Hajime has to duck to avoid being hit. "Heaven only knows how many people I slept with in the first week alone, trying to let you go." Hajime drops his face into his hands but this only seems to make Oikawa cry harder. "But judging by your pitiful effort just now, I can only see that I've done you a huge injustice," with this, Oikawa flings himself forward, catching Hajime around the neck and holding fast even when Hajime tries to shake him off as he's had to before. "Forgive me, Iwa-chan!" He's getting snot and tears all over Hajime's front, making an even bigger mess, and it takes Hajime whacking him on the back of the head and countless _of course you're forgiven_ s for Oikawa to settle down.

Hajime thinks it's only natural for him to lean in, kiss Oikawa chastely on the side of his mouth, and this makes him blush more than anything they've done so far, funnily enough.

 

***

 

"Visit me, won't you?" Oikawa shuffles his feet outside the train station. Hajime snorts.

"You've always been clingy, don't get embarrassed about it now," but he pulls Oikawa into a hug anyways, feels sniffles against the collar of his jacket. "You're going to look ugly later if you cry now." Oikawa pushes him away, wiping at his nose.

"Text me when you reach," Oikawa calls, waving at Hajime as he gets on the train, "and when you get to your shitty apartment," Hajime tries not to acknowledge him, "and when you're jerking off later thinking about me!" Hajime hides his face in his sleeve.

His phone buzzes an hour later from a number he hadn't heard from for weeks.

_It really isn't fair~_

_It already feels like years since you left_

_At this rate, I could be immortal_

Hajime thinks he wouldn't mind timeless years, a watch that never ticked, but Oikawa sends him a screenshot of the timer he’s set before Hajime can come back again and Hajime thinks immortality might be futile when they’re already living like gods.  


End file.
